loyalty
by Layna Remi
Summary: trying to stop a missiles deal is trick but when one of there own is taken and forced to help the bad guy will they stay strong or break and cause chaos. Can the NCIS team find them in time or will it be too late? and yes a splash possible a pour of Nell and Eric! and of course an all team story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Followers and new comers to my stories! today is not a blue blood story and although I bombed my last NCIS story I wanted to take a crack at NCIS LA! There are not enough Eric stories out there, or a lot of Eric Whump stories so here it is hope you like it and as always R&R! ~LNR

The case was intense, one of complete confusion to the NCIS team, but not for the action part of the team but for the tech nerds. Yes as , Marty, Kensi, G, and Sam fought off the bad guys, Nell and Eric works frivolously away trying to track the missiles that Francis Brochani was selling to Somalia's war lords. Nell had worked so hard to block off the security camera's in Brochani's company, Malense INC, the cover company.

"Eric do you have an ETA on Sam and Callen's arrival to Brochani's office?" she asked her voice was high with demand as she was worried her block wouldn't work.

"Sam, Callen talk to me you guy's there?"Eric said into his headpiece

"Yeah Eric, we are here, Deeks and Kensi are diverting security but it's only temporary so tell me what to do," Callen answered back in a rushed tone.

"I need you to turn on his computer and put in the password, Malense gave you, once in let me know." it only took a few seconds before Eric heard back," Got it Eric now what?"

"I got it from here, I can access his computer." Eric sped through the files searching for anything on the shipping records of the missiles.

"GOT IT!"He yelled in the almost empty room

"Eleven minutes Eric can you stop the transaction?" Sam asked in his gruff voice.

"If, I can put in my virus than I can stall any transactions both in and out of the office,"

"Good, do it." Callen answered back. Eric started to let his fingers race of the keyboard, the virus that he created was being put into place. With on last click the virus was set, "We got it, he won't be able to disarm this virus." Eric said proudly.

"You sure man?" Sam asked in a skeptical voice, though he knew Eric was smart he had to be sure.

"Yes now get out of there, the block on the camera's is about to be cut off" Nell yelled back. Nell and Eric relaxed in the chairs giving a short laugh of "Can't believe we pulled it off" they high-fived each other as they listened to Deek's give the all clear, all in a day's work.

"Good work today Nell and Eric, couldn't have done it without you!" Kensi said giving Eric a powerful pat on the back causing his a little pain and laughs from the team.

"It was all Eric without his virus we couldn't have stopped it" Nell said, Eric smiled he loved his partner, she was always there for him.

"Well done Mister Beale but unfortunately this thing isn't over until we catch Brochani." Hetty said as she made one of her sudden appearances. they all nodded solemnly at her.

"Well everyone should go home rest up we have a long day ahead of us." Hetty said all of them looked t each other nodded in agreement and said their goodbyes readying themselves for the long day ahead tomorrow.

Eric was ready for some much needed rest, though he only sat behind a computer his job was still energy taking. He shut the car door and began his short trip home, but he was not alone. In fact Mr. Beale was being tailed, he however was oblivious to the fact and as he finally arrived home he just continued on not knowing the intensions of these men. His keys jingled in his hands, he reached for the knob but was unable the open the door after there was a jab in his neck. Instinctively he reached to the spot where the pain radiated feeling the long stem of a needle. He grew weary and dizzy but he was still able to make out a clear face of his attacker.

The next thing he knew Eric came to in a cold damp room, the only thing illuminating the room was the screen of a computer. His head was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach, there was rope holding him down to a flimsy chair but even with enough movement he could not break from the bonds. He wasn't going to lie he was terrified, this was the second time his life was in danger, after almost being frelted, God he hated that word. He looked around , one lenses of his glasses shattered, there was the computer and a door, no window not light just pure darkness minus the computer light.

"I see you are awake Mister Beale," that name only one person ever called him that, Hetty and yet the voice was not hers, it was a man. He had guessed right Francis Brochani soon appeared giving Eric a shock of fear that could easily be read in his eyes. "You may have blocked this but now you are going to undo what damage you have caused, or else." his voice was sickning to Eric who wondered what the or else entailed.

Deeks, Sam, G, and Kensi stood in the bull pen discussing their morning routines before they heard Nell's voice call them up the ops room. Confused by not hearing one of the shrill whistles and added remark by Eric, Kensi was the first to ask.

"Nell where is Eric?" They walked the stair way up to the room

"No idea I've called him like four times sent him eight texts and have received nothing back Hetty is going to be mad. " She was obviously worried but she tried to hide the panic. Hetty soon entered the room and noticed Eric's absence and after asking the same question Kensi asked only moment's before she turned to Nell.

"Nell please pull up the address 966 Denman Road please." It reveled Eric's apartment, not to anyone's surprise, they all knew that she knew everyone's address. The image showed that Erics car was still in the lot.

"Odd he is still home, Mr. Hanna and Callen go check out why Eric is not here, we will be needing him today." Hetty instructed but they would not be able to have him today , they had a long day ahead of them true but Eric's was going to be a whole lot longer.


	2. Chapter 2

First off : Accounting Professional, Hell yeah first comment made my crappy night, love that you like it. Second: I'm hoping my next chapter pleases you the reader and hopefully there are more of you and if so let yourselves know please read up! So as usual Read and Review it will make this girl super happy ! ~LNR~

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Eric still shook with fear and nothing had been done yet! Brochani had left over an hour ago and he was left alone, it almost made him insane trying to think all of the possibilities of Brochani's threat, but he had to stay strong. These missiles had enough man power to destroy several countries and America combine without question. The quiet was so eerie, it haunted his mind as he thought of how the rest of the team would handle the situation.

Sam and Callen would probably turn the tables and end up torture the attackers, Deeks was the funny man and may possibly con his way out, Kensi she would defiantly have looks on her side but make no mistake she would have her attacker's pinned before they could touch her. He defiantly knew Hetty was the kind of the woman who could sense and disarm a man before he was in range, even though the person after her would think her small stature would be their gain, and Nell she had her gun license and could handle her own, this was a dropping point to Eric. Meaning his whole team could save themselves but he could only keep himself safe if it were to be a computer situation.

Maybe he's ask Sam or Callen to teach him to defend himself, that was if he was found. A million things cluttered his brain, if he died there would be some much he hadn't been able to do. His parents lived two states away, how could they take that kind of news, "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Beale, your son is dead," It would kill them but at least they had his sisters, both geniuses following in the family Medical practice, had he been the odd one out. And his sister Addie she was having a baby soon, his first niece or nephew, she was due any day now. His family didn't even know what he did they only knew he was a computer nerd who was single and for all they knew he worked at a dead end job as a computer tech for a sketchy company.

The door burst opened, jolting him back to the room where he was still tied to the chair with a gag in his mouth.

"Eric Beale, you have something I want." Brochani said plain and simple. He untied the gag and summoned a henchman with water. Eric turned his head away from the water but was forced back to it, "Don't worry Mr. Beale it's not poisoned, I need you to much, you see I know it was your hack, your virus that got in the way of my affairs, and now I need you to fixed it because I don't need un happy clients." Brochani snapped to his men who forcibly moved Eric's chair to the computer, "Let's get started."

"No" He couldn't believe he let the word slip out, and so was everyone else in the room.

"Eric, I'm usually a patient man, a calm man but right now I don't have time to play you brave guy game."

"I.. won't.. won't let you endanger anyone's life, I .. I won't do it !" his voice shook but he stood his ground.

"Well Eric, I've warned you but I'm going to let my men have an hour with you, hopefully this will straighten you out. Brochani nodded to his men and closed the door behind him, the room echoed with Eric's screams of pain, music to Francis Brochani's ears.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kidnapped, the word hit Nell like a ton of bricks. At first Callen and Sam had found no struggle or clues that Eric had been taken, not even Eric but once Nell went over the tapes with Deeks they say men capture their team mate, their friend. Nell feared the worst for her friend, maybe he wouldn't return, what if Brochani had killed him, this was the worst feeling in the world. Nell would never admit it to Eric for fear that it would ruin their amazing friendship but she loved him. He was smart and funny he never had to try. The chemistry was their but neither of them admitted it. For some reason she always felt safe with him there, his voice was so soothing to her and his face was one that made her smile, everything about him, she couldn't lose him!

"It obviously has to be Brochani, but how does he know about Eric?" Kensi asked aloud to no one in particular.

"The virus maybe, it has to be this is no coincidence, Eric was followed we say in the footage, for three streets, that mean Brochani knows where the NCIS head quarter's it." Deeks answered.

"Maybe we can ask Melense, she knew the password for his accounts maybe she knows about the kidnapping." Sam piped in. Unfortunately Melense Brochani hated NCIS for chasing her husband.

"Only because we forced her to give it up and right now I guarantee that she is under ground in hide out." Callen said. They all wanted Eric home but where would they start to even find him.

"I have had my sources ask around Mr. Callen she is staying at Morsen's, above the restaurant, Mr. Deeks, please take Nell and Kensi with you."

"Me?" Nell asked confused.

"Nell you can access any accounts of where Mr. Beale maybe hidden it Melense has his personal laptop, we did say he kept his like on it." Nell nodded with wide eyes.

"Sam and Callen, I need you two to go to the boat house Deeks and Kensi will send Melense to the safe house after they find her, you can interview her, lets bring out man home safe and sound."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The screams stopped as Brochani walked into the room yet again after another round or torture. "You are strong Beale, I admire that, but surely you want to end this?" his voice taunted Eric, Eric just shook his head in disagreement. They pain was intense there were small round burn marks coating his arms and hands where one man twisted his cigarette into his skin melting the skin, there where bruises in his face where another had punched him and tiny cuts, non fatal but just as fatal where the other used a knife. "I will never give it up!" he said in a small voice, not a reinforcing voice but he still said it.

For a moment rage filled Francis's face but soon he settled down and gave a gut twisting smile, "Have it your way but I think you should reconsider." As he spoke one of his men picked up a pipe laying on the floor and moved close to Eric, the others backed away. Eric shook in his chair fear etched on his face. He looked to Brochani only giving Brochani more confidence.

"You should know, Nefer was the star batter in his college team." a wicked laughed echoed in the room.

"One. Last. Chance" Eric shook his head and shut his eyes tight and waited. It was a long wait as Nefer made him wait before swinging. The pipe made a noise alerting Eric that the hit was coming and soon an explosion of pain spread throughout his shin, then another and then a sickening crunch and scream escaped.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	3. Chapter 3

Good hello my friends sorry for the delay but without further ado here we go ~LNR~

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Slowly, Eric was going insane. It had been four hours since Brochani and his men had left and he was still in excruciating pain, the beating lasted for what felt like hours but he stayed strong and refused to talk. God it was quite, the only thing he had were his thoughts, the ones of his family, both families. He could see it now his NCIS family, how would they react to his almost inevitable death. Everyone on the team was strong, they'd fine, maybe they'd cry for a day or have a memorial service but they'd be fine, but what about Nell? Oh beautiful Nell, her cheery attitude always made his day, her humor always matched his, they were perfect but now all would be destroyed.

He stared at the computer screen, this stupid virus was going to kill him, and it wasn't even a quick on but a slow and painful one. He always felt safe in the OPS Center, always out of danger, the danger was for Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Kensi and occasionally Nell but for him, the nerd, it almost never happened. He felt so week, he was by far the wimpiest one of the team, how could he compare to any of them, he wouldn't last but at least hopefully the team would think of him as a hero.

The door creaked as Brochani entered but this time no one followed. "How are you feeling Mr. Beale?" Brochani walked slowly to the room with a sinister smile that made Eric cringe.

"I'm not changing my mind, I won't endanger millions of lives just so that you can make a buck." his voice was shaky, a sign of weakness for sure but he still had said it so that had to count.

"I'm so sorry to hear that because now it has to get personal." Brochani left for a moment but then returned with three push cats, on top of each was a monitor, and on each monitor where three live feeds. "See here, these are all the people that you care for, for example please direct your attention to screen three section one." Eric looked wide eyed as he watched his mother work in the garden at the home he once lived, his father mowed the lawn and his sisters and their husbands sat at the table laughing about something. Hot tears fell from his eyes as he watched his family, it had been quite a while since he had been home because of work, he ached with the pain of wanting to be with them, right now they where completely unaware of his predicament.

"What a happy family, they must not mind that you aren't there, but I can see you love them very much, let me show you something." Brochani pulled out a phone and dialed all the while Eric's heat beat rapidly as he was consumed by fear. "Test" and with that simple word the scene on the monitor changed, gunfire was released in the air and he heard the screams of his family.

"NO!" Eric cried he desperately yanked at his bonds trying to release himself, thinking that if he was able to then he could stop it. Brochani's wicked laugh filled the room as he once again said something into the phone and then the gunfire ceased and tire screeches could be heard as the shooters left. Eric didn't want to look at the screen, he didn't want to know if anyone had died, but he did anyway and to his surprise the family was untouched, the huddled together as his father dialed what Eric assumed to be 911.

"Don't hurt them!" Eric pleaded tears rushed down his face but his plea was only greeted with a laugh.

"You have one hour or else screen one section one, I know you love this one, she is your partner, deny me again in two hour and she is next." Apparently Eric wasn't the only one who could hack the feed of web cams because here was feed of Nell sitting at their desk, it frightened him. Here she was so beautiful but she looked like a tortured soul, her eyes where puffy and her face displayed a look of pure worry, he didn't know what to do, if he refused Nell and Everyone else would be in danger but if he did oblige to the demands they would probably die, he was damned if he did damned if he didn't.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nell was off in space, she had gotten no leads and was left alone in the Ops center as the rest of the team followed car that was parked in front of Eric's apartment before the kidnapping. She Nearly fell from her chair as she heard the Rest of her team walk in.

"Anything!?" Nell jumped up and rushed to them. Callen pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disappointment, "Not if a 76 year old man took him." Nell felt the tears well up in her eyes and the lump in her throat as she sunk into her chair.

"We are going to find him Nell, Eric is going to be okay." Kensi said as she pulled a chair from the opposite side of the room to her, not daring to sit in Eric's.

"We have a problem" Hetty said as she made her grand entrance, the agents and tech looked at their leader with fearful eyes.

"Mr. Beale's family has been attacked there is a possibility that whoever has taken Eric is using them as leverage, we are going to accommodate them, they will be here in three hours, however they know nothing about Eric working here or why they were attacked but once they get here it is our job to tell them, and with Eric being kidnapped the news will be tough to give." Everyone in the room exchanged glances then looked to Hetty, all of them looked exhausted.

"I want you all to go home get some rest and in the morning we will sit down with the Beale Family and explain." They all nodded and went their separate ways, hopefully they would be able to save Eric and reunite a family.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Time's up Mr. Beale, and just in time Ms. Jones is just arriving home so what is it ?" Eric dreaded his answer but he knew that Nell was strong and always kept a gun at hand.

"N..N..No." His voice shook like a leaf as he watched Brochani face change and as he took out his phone Eric prayed that Nell would be okay. Soon two men in black came into view as Nell dug through her purse, Eric breathed heavy as his chest felt like an elephant sat on him. The man came out of nowhere he grabbed Nell by the shoulder and whipped her around. Before she could thing to react the man gripped around her throat pulling her off the ground and cutting off her air supply she kicked and struggled to be released from his death grip but the man over powered her.

"Please stop!" Eric screamed as he cried in fear for Nell, he began to yank harder trying to get out of the chair all while Brochani watched in enjoyment. Nell's life was slowly fading but Eric then saw it, it was so fast that he did not think that Brochani saw it. Nell pulled out a small device from her purse and placed it to the man's stomach and released a volt of electricity to surge through the man. She fell to the ground and gasped for her air back then grabbed her things and ran out of the frame.

"A feisty on I see. " Brochani said through gritted teeth, His face was beat red as he turned to Eric ready to take his frustration out. He moved to Eric and took a swing landing at Eric's cheek, and with it came with a slight crack, Eric yelped in pain. "They may think that they are safe Eric but, I have news for you I have men able to track them unnoticed, and without your cooperation, the safe house in which they will stay at will be charged and no mercy will be shown. So think it over Eric because their death will be on your head."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Everyone ran to the Emergency meeting up and then frantically looking for Nell. The Nurse was very kind and showed them to the way all the way easing their fear telling them that Nell was going to be just find but they wanted to just confirm it visually. Nell sat on a hospital bed speaking to her doctor as everyone charged her room. "Ms. Jones is going to be just fine, she will just have some nasty bruises for a while, she can actually be discharged tonight." The doctor had read them like an open book and he exited the room.

"I can pull off a scarf," Nell said trying to pull off a joke but failing as her whole body shook a little. Deeks sat next to her and hugged her which she returned sobbing into him. "If they are capable of this what are they doing to Eric?!" she only brought out everyone else's fears out to the open.

"They need him Nell, they must be using us and his family as means of force." Sam said with a look of sorrow as he thought about what poor Eric was going through.

"Once you are released from the hospital we will all go pick up the Beale's and although it is late we will go to the safe house.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The team stood at the airport waiting for Eric's family and their escorts to arrive. They continually searched for any threats but the airport was practically empty, only a few business men ran by or occasionally a family would arrive.

"Here they come." Callen gestured to the family that walked towards them. Eric looked much like his father but more skinny and not as built. They all looked exhausted and Eric's sisters wore face of fear.

"Are you agent Hetty?" Matthew Beale asked Kensi.

"No sir, I am sorry to have to meet under the circumstances.

"What is going on, is our family under attack?" Eric's mother, Lily asked.

"Not here we will explain at the safe house."

When they finally arrived, Deliah and Addie Beale looked around trying to take in the new surroundings, their husbands each next to them doing same.

"Why is NCIS protecting us, we are not part of the Navy." Deliah asked, as she looked at Hetty.

"Where is Eric, I mean if the Family, does that mean Eric is under attack too."

"Eric hasn't been home in so long I doubt that anyone knows I have a son anymore"

"Matthew!" Lily scolded

"It's true mom Eric wont com home" Deliah sided with her father

"That's because everyone is so against his choice of career!" Addie yelled

"Eric some computer help person for some phone line, it's a dead end for life." Matthew rolled his Eyes.

"Actually that is why you are here, you see Eric is not a tech support person, he is part of our special Ops team a technical analyst, he has helped catch thousands of terrorists, and killers, and he has been taken by a man who is trying to sell deadly weapons to different countries." Hetty explained

"See, he is not some dead beat!" Addie yelled she was angry and had the right to be, "are you close to getting back, have you got any word on his whereabouts?"

"No but we are searching for him and we are the best of the best agents and when one of our family members are in danger we are determined." Kensi said in a matter of fact tone.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"They have made it to their not so safe house, and I have men ready to attack so if you could please undo your virus then I will be glad to let your family and friends live." Eric knew what that meant he was going to die either way but as Brochani spoke he was coming up with a master plan to save both his Families and the country.

"Fine" he said in a emotionless voice causing Brochani to smile with Joy. Eric was going to hack into Nell's computer, he knew she was there looking for him maybe she could even find his location but he had to get a message through regardless. he pulled up a window and began to type away with tears falling down his face this may be his goodbye to the team and his family. Brochani was clueless as Eric began his hack, he hit though her fire wall and began to type in cryptic code to her, he never got to say it now so he had to put it in there, his true feelings for her, hopefully she was there.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	4. Chapter 4

hello readers! for those who are on me for my grammar and punctuation sorry okay geez also I'm like new to fanfiction still and I don't know what a beta reader is so I mean instead of the harsh criticism maybe private message me and help me out. Anyway everyone else I hope you enjoy my story line and even though I'm failing miserably at everything else I am going to continue on and hopefully you will enjoy, this story is for me because I would enjoy it as an episode so yeah. Anyway thanks for reading ~LNR~

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Guys come quick!" Nell sat cross legged on her bed with her laptop in front of her typing a mile a minute. Everyone rushed into her room all with worried looks on their faces.

"What is it Nell?" Kensi sat next to her looking at the scramble of letters and numbers that were displayed on the screen.

"Its Eric, this is him its out secret code and he is using it to send us a message." Everyone now surrounded Nell looking at the screen in confusion.

"What does it say?" Lily asked what was on everyone's mind, she knew Eric was a computer wiz but she never truly understood his lingo.

"It says we are in Danger that Brochani has us traced and that if Eric doesn't fix this he is going to attack the safe house ,"Nell said with a gasp.

"The note looks to be continuing Nell is it a live feed kind of letter?"

"Yes,"

"So can't you track his whereabouts?" Deeks looked at Nell anxiously.

"I think so!, Kensi go get your laptop!" Kensi disappeared for a minute but quickly returning out of breath handing Nell her Mac computer. Nell took out a long cable from her purse and connected the two laptops together on to track and the other to keep Eric's ongoing note up.

"I'm going to send him a note back to tell him that he needs to stay online until I can track him," she typed vigorously trying to keep Eric with her.

"Its tracking we have to wait now but the computer he is using is bouncing off of other routers not near him to throw us off."

"What does the letter sat Nell?" Sam asked her, he could tell that she had read something horrible. She cleared her throat trying to push the lump down.

"Dear Team and Family, This may be my final words and if so I need you to know a few things;

1. Dad, I know that I may have disappointed you when I chose a different career path than everyone else, but this line of work makes me happy. I love helping my country, and being able to save lives kind of makes me somewhat similar to you. Although we haven't spoken in a while know that I love you and no matter what, I am glad that you're my dad.

2. Mom, you are the most nurturing woman I have ever known, you have helped me through life letting me know that I could do or be anything. I love you so much, you are a wonderful woman and you brighten up everyone's day never lose that.

3. Deliah, you and I have really never seen eye to eye and I'm so sorry for the things said and done years ago over something so stupid about a career choice. I'm sorry that I missed your wedding, I know Mac makes you happy, Addie tells me about you two all the time. Know that you are an amazing big sister and I kick myself everyday for not apologizing , I love you.

4. Addie thank you for never giving up on talking to me, all the family updates and news about what's going on. I know you will be an amazing mother to that little boy or girl, hell you put up with a little brother like me that means you can concur anything, I love you Addison and I know that you will be okay.

5. Roger and Mac make sure you look after my sister's and never break their hearts. I know that you only want happiness for them like I do and I know that you will also care for my parents, thank you.

Now for my team, you will always be family to me, I love everyone of you. Deeks, surfing the waves with you was always a blast and especially with your sarcastic type humor, thanks for taking a chance with the Nerd of the group and creating a friendship that I cherish. Kensi, you are gorgeous and you are a kick ass agent, able to hold your own I admire that of you; Sam and Callen the best duo ever created you both could concur the world if you tried all while maintaining the friendship that you two share. Hetty when you chose me for the special ops you made my life and helped me gain not only friends but a family, thank you. " While this was read everyone cried even Sam and Callen, they nodded and agreed to everything and they wanted more but Nell stopped and placed a shaky hand over her mouth as tears streaked down her face.

"What is it!" Matthew asked.

"It says.. it says that he thinks that Brochani has caught him and that he has to go but for us to hid because they would be after us!" Nell left out the goodbye section to her the one that Eric had poured his heart and soul to her, telling her how much she made his day, his life and that he would never stop loving her.

"Everyone run and grab one outfit and meet in my room hurry!" They all split off into different directions scrambling and then returning to Hetty.

"What are we going to do, Eric said that this man was after us now!"

"I assure you Mrs. Beale we have plan."

"But what about Eric!" Addie asked tears fell down her face.

"I have got his location!" Nell said as they all hurried to the basement. it was empty and looked to any normal non agent as if Hetty had led the lamb to slaughter but soon Callen and Deeks moved a crate revealing a hidden tunnel, "Hurry in here!" they all moved into the tunnel and as Callen moved the crate back they were just in time hear men charge the house.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"You are going to regret this !" Brochani's face was beat red with pure hatred and anger, of course Eric was frightened as Brochani flipped over the table that the computer sat on. The man was a crazed maniac on a rampage.

"You know that I would never have helped you, I am no idiot either way you were going to kill me but if I could just tell my family goodbye then I'm okay with it." Brochani balled up his face and hauled off and hit Eric in the Jaw with an excessive amount of force. "Well now they die just like you I have men on the way." Eric gave a quick laugh at the man's ignorance,

"My team is probably so far gone that your men won't find them at all." He felt victorious like he had outsmarted his captor which to him meant that he could die in peace. Brochani's face grew even redder with anger as he thought of his plan being ruined, he yelled in anger causing Eric to jump a little.

"Do they know where we are!?" Brochani's voice was booming and it was an ugly tone; filled with hatred, anger and a bit of fear. Eric stood his ground though because now more than ever he felt the surge of courage seize his body, even though his fate was a grim one he was able to save the ones he loved. Brochani slapped Eric across the face creating a sickening crack that filled the air and screamed his question yet again. Eric stayed quiet and stared at the man with a poker face but Brochani knew his answer.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The words still fresh in her mind, stating what they both were to afraid to say. "Nell, Nell where is he?" Nell snapped back from her thoughts. "In a factory on Dillioyon street. it's been closed for years and with Eric's help I tracked him," Nell eyed Eric's family before taking Kensi's arm and pulled her aside, "You have to find him Kensi, he has been made and Brochani is going to kill him!" Kensi looked to Nell, he eyes were glossy as tears sat in the rims of them.

"We will find him, Callen, Sam, Deeks, and I are leaving once we reach our next safe house.

"Let me go please I need to be with him Kensi!"Nell pleaded but Kensi shook her head.

"We already have Eric in danger, we can't have you there too, I promise when we reach Eric I will call you Nell, you will be my first person." She hugged a crying Nell, Kensi knew the pain of losing a partner and she never wanted that to happen to Nell.

Nell sat beside Deliah who was silently crying away from her husband and family, "They will find him, our team is good like that," Nell tried to reassure her.

"I believe that but that's not why I'm crying," she wiped the tears from her face.

"The note?" The question was more of a statement, Nell knew that the goodbye had left everyone in a state of pure melancholy.

"God, I was so stupid, I was just a daddy's girl so I agreed with everything and I told Eric that he was going nowhere in life being a Technical support person; so many things were said that I regret and I mean he had said that I was clone and I told him he was worthless and it tore us apart and I knew that he felt ganged up on because my dad was on my side and so was my mom and at the time so was Addie." She looked to her older sister who stared at nothing but seemed so focused.

"Addie was smart though, she missed him he hasn't been home in four years, so she apologized and I was mad at her but she insisted that we stop being so self centered and pig headed and just apologize to him because he has missed so much, Me getting married, Addie's pregnancy, and every holiday. But she is right I am pig headed and I wanted to believe I was right, I love Eric and I do miss him." she wiped the tears from her eyes with her coat sleeve and looked to Nell.

"Eric knew you loved him, he talked about all off you all the time, especially how he was sad that he missed your wedding but that he was happy for you, and he never said anything bad about you he only doted about all of the family, it's how we get through the hard missions." she smiled as she remembered.

"He talked about you constantly too," Addie's voice surprised Deliah and Nell but it was there. She had snapped out of her trance and looked at Nell and smiled," He said he was in love with a girl at work, that she didn't know and that it would probably stay that way, but told him to tell her my guess is he just did." Nell nodded, the message her was filled with his emotions but all she could think of was, what if it was too late?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brochani lifted a small paring knife in view of Eric, "I am going to be caught so why not go out with one more bang, you will die here tonight Mr. Beale but it will be slow and painful so be prepared." he walked to Eric who quivered. "This knife is special Mr. Beale, it is my most resourceful tool, I have always gotten my way with this knife." Fear displayed itself on Eric's face as he softly shook, was this it was this where he was going to die, all alone in this dark and muggy room alone and afraid?

"I think that you'll find that your friends have failed you this time, they will arrive much too late and the last memory of you that they will have is of your cold dead body!" A tear escaped from Eric's eye and slowly trailed its way down his face, it was hot and with it came a huge lump in this throat as he tried to stop himself from showing weakness.

"You are a hateful man, a man that knows no love and I feel sorry for you, and even if I die here tonight I know that I have experienced love and I will always be loved; you can't break me." he looked straight in the eyes of his assailant into his soul and if only for a second, Eric could have sworn he had seen a flick of fear in Brochani's eyes.

For a moment Brochani stood silent, focusing a glazed look in Eric's directions, not directly at him but as if he were looking past him as he thought of Eric's words but he quickly snapped back. He looked to Eric and he could see that any remorse that Brochani could have had had completely vacated him. Brochani leveled the knife at Eric's throat before he murmured, " You know nothing about me."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It was as if Brochani had been taken over by a mass murderer, someone who had the experience of torture for Eric had never before felt the pain that was being inflicted on him. First the knife was used, slicing shallow but painful cuts all over his body, blood trickled each wound and each felt like a paper cut magnified times a thousand. He occasionally got a cut that was too deep like the one in his abdomen; that one cut through the layer of skin fat and muscle causing blood to flow and flower out onto his navy blue shirt.

He wasn't going to lie to himself and say he was brave, though he tried and others would say he was, no he screamed in pain unable to hold them through gritted teeth. Brochani was ruthless he took the bat next and began to swing like a major league player hitting Eric in the chest arms and legs and stomach. "Please stop!" he cried, the wind knocked out of him more than once but Brochani ignored the pleads and brought back the bat and swung with great force connecting the bat to bone causing a sickening crack as Eric's leg broke. Tears flowed down Eric's face as he tried to break away from the rope that bond him the chair so that he could protect himself.

"How rude of me Eric," Brochani said with a wicked laugh tilting his head to the side and giving him the creepiest smile that curdle milk. "How about a different approach?" Brochani threw aside his bat and untied Eric and stepped back, "I'm gonna count to 20 see if you can hide this place is big but be warned men are guarding the exits, so let's see if you can buy some time." Eric cautiously stood but soon fell because of his leg but he soon hobbled over to the door before looking back at the wicked smile once more before he took off.

"Let the Games begin, one…"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

208 Dillioyon street, it's an old factory that went out of business in 1998, in a bad part of town." Kensi said unsure of what they would find.

"I've seen that place before, there are hundreds of room's there how are we going to get Eric?" Sam asked in frustration.

"We have back up on the way but they are 20 minutes out we don't have that kind of time!" Deeks said eagerly.

"Here's the plan we go in each a different entrance, there are three and we will search, I have cans of spray paint, for every room you clear you spray an ex." Callen commanded.

"Callen this is a closed down abandoned factory, every inch of this place is probably covered in spray paint." Sam stated

"It's the only thing I've got make it work and make your mark distinctive!" they all nodded, the van grew silent as the nervously waited for the arrival to save their friend. Kensi thought back to Nell, she must be a nervous wreck trying to stay strong in front of Eric's family as she awaited news from the team, they had to find Eric alive!

"We are here, Kensi and Deeks take the north entrance, Sam the East and I'll take the South, any threat is to be taken down with necessary force, I know its Eric in there but treat this op as any other, keep your head in the game and let's get our Guy." Callen said just before they all jumped out of the van and took off to their positions.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Ericcccc" Brochani's voice echoed down the halls as Eric limped quickly down the halls of the eerie factory. He breathed heavily as he attempted to run but his leg shot that idea down, he needed to get the a window or something. "I'm coming for you Eric," he was close Eric could tell and this made his heart rate elevate, he felt his heart beat like it was trying to jump from his chest. He ran down a side hall slipping into a old bathroom, he hid in the shadows and watched Brochani walk by with a gun. Glass littered the floor, a good weapon that he could use later, he waited until the footstep's disappeared before he left the room. Then he heard them gunshots sounded and he knew he was going to be saved.

Eric snuck around zigzagging in and out or different rooms and down different halls to be safe in the direction of the gun fire. He was so nervous what if he was caught before he could reach his friends, he slipped through the door to the stair wall carefully closing it behind him and making his long descent down the stairs.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Deeks placed a bullet right in the middle of a man's forehead, the man who had his gun trained at Kensi, "Thanks!" she yelled to him as they ducked behind a overturned table, he popped off three more rounds hitting another man, she did the same and took down two. " How many friends does this delusional psychopath!" Deeks yelled over gun fire,

"Ten times more than you!" for some reason joking seemed to cut down on importance of the operation. Deeks gave her a playful glare before he popped from the table and shooting down more men, "Check those rooms, I'll cover you!" he yelled to her, she nodded and ran to the first room, clear she sprayed it same with the second and third, she made her way back to report her findings. "He's not there, my guess is that he has to be past the ones shooting at us."

"We got about four guys left I'll take baldy and unibrow, you take killer and albino over there." the let off their rounds missing death by mere inches." Clear" they stood up and took the guns off of the dead men and continued their journey through the endless rooms. They most have already marked 70 rooms by now and with each one they became worried that maybe they wouldn't find him in time but they moved on and only fought to find the positive.

"These rooms are clear too, let's move to the west wing and try to meet up with Sam and Callen to hit the next level." Deeks said to Kensi but they wouldn't have to because across the room he stood.

"Eric?!" Kensi asked in a hopeful voice, he stood by the door leading to the stairs his face looks so full of relief and joy as he saw his friends. Tears ran down his face hobbled towards his friends but Brochani had caught up, "Eric look out!"Deeks yelled but he was to late the bullet had already left its chamber and hit its target.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Author note: So a cliff hanger sorry it took so long but I had vacation and I couldn't bring my laptop. Hope you enjoy this part there is more to come probably my final chapter next time so let me know how you like this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello friends, I'm am so sorry that this took so long! this may be the last chapter I don't know we will see but let's get it started I hope you enjoy ~LNR

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"It's been three hours since they brought us here!" Nell said in annoyance, it was really just fear for after the team found him Brochani shot his final shot and hit Eric in the back.

"Nell, Eric is going to be okay," Kensi said rubbing her back to sooth her, hoping and praying was the only thing that they could do, sure Eric was a strong willed man, but after all the torture that he received there was a large amount of fear of the worse that struck all the team. Callen and Sam sat next to Hetti why though her exterior was solid inside she was a nervous wreck, Sam looked pissed but there was nothing else he could do to hurt the men who did this to Eric, they where all dead, Callen looked the same. Deeks sat next to Nell his arm wrapped around her as he looked off in the distance, and Kensi on the other side rubbing her back as she herself tried to assure herself the same things she told Nell.

Eric's Family sat in a separate room, it must have been easier for them because already the team had witnessed a family receive the bad news of losing their lost one. Deeks thought back to the moment the bullet exited the chamber and hit Eric, it had been a through and through but it also had nicked a lung and an important artery, it was all he could do to keep the blood flow to a minimal, but there was so much and so fast he just couldn't unsee.

Sam stood up with no warning and walked out of the room saying nothing leaving everyone in the room wondering. It only took about three minutes for that question to be answered when Sam returned with a doctor who seemed to be a little flustered. The team stood, their hearts raced with much anticipation as silence taunted them.

"Mr. Beale has just got out of surgery and his family said it is okay to tell you the condition of him." Everyone inhaled holding in the breath as they waited.

"Mr. Beale want through a large amount of trauma but those wounds are nothing serious, however what we are trying to fix is the damage done by the bullet, it nicked an artery causing a massive bleed, this caused his chest cavity to full up with blood, we have drained it but there seems to be a bleed that is hidden and if we don't find it soon and fix it, Mr. Beale's lungs will fail." the air was a sickening silence, no one wanted to say a word.

"As of now he is in a coma, the next 48 hours are crucial."

"Thank you doctor," Hetti nodded to the middle aged man and as he exited the team became a flurry of questions.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nell sat next to Deeks in the waiting room, they had stayed behind as the rest went home to get showered and bring back something to eat. Silence surrounded them, the Beale's where with Eric now and the doctor only wanted a few in the room at a time leaving Eric's NCIS family in the waiting room. Nell bit her nails impatiently, this man could be the one and now he is laying in a coma, dying. The surgeons had scheduled another surgery soon and that was terrifying to her, what if they couldn't find the bleed, what if there are complications; all the scenarios consumed her and she continued her bad habit hoping and praying that he would pull through.

"He will be okay Nell," Deeks said, he hadn't talked all day but when he saw her worry he knew that he needed to calm her.

"You're right, he will make it and then I can have my partner back," she smiled at him, it was a weak one full of pain and fear but she had to give him something. The rest of the team arrived all sitting quietly as one by one the Beale family entered and sat as Eric was prepped for surgery it was going to be a long few hours.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Three days passed after Eric's surgery and everything was looking up, he had sky rocketed to the top for recovery but he still laid in a coma. Nell sat beside his bed as Eric's family went for food. She stroked his hair as his chest rose and fall in a normal pattern, his intubation tube had been removed now that he could breathe on his own. Still in the back of her mind Nell stayed cautious, never intending to get her hopes up.

"Nell can I join you?" Kensi asked with two coffees in hand. Nell nodded and pulled a chair up for Kensi, throughout the past week all of the NCIS family waited, they had even gotten calls from Vance and some from McGee who was friends with Eric.

"Doctors are optimistic that he will wake from this," Kensi said with a smile, she looked to Nell's sad face and immediately knew why. "Nell, what did he say, to you in his goodbye computer note, if you don't mind my asking." Nell looked over to her friend a tear trickling down her face before she opened her mouth.

"He told me he loved me, that no matter what happened he would always love me and be here and that they whole time that he was captive he thought of how he would get out and see me again," Nell smiled a little then sighed and wiped her tears.

"That's so sweet Nell, we all knew, it was painfully obvious."

"I almost lost him Kensi, and I never would have been able to tell him that I loved him too, I still love him. I almost missed my chance and when he wrote that note I was terrified that the only why I could truly tell him my feelings was if one of us were in trouble."

"He always Nell, and you knew it too it was just hard because of the work place rules." Kensi said rubbing Nell's back. Kensi felt a shaking in her pocket and pulled her phone, excusing herself.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nell found it hard to get in anytime to be with Eric because his family rarely wanted visitors while they were with him; she was completely frustrated about the whole situation. It was now ten days since and with each passing moment, Nell found it harder and harder to do her days work. A temporary man had been given Eric's job to ease her work load but she hated him. Jeremy Walsh was aggravating, a know it all and a grade a suck up. She just wanted Eric back, the man she loved, his soothing voice, his crazy fashion, and his nerd talk; the whole atmosphere was off and it was driving her up a wall.

"Ms. Jones, may I speak to you?" Hetty snapped Nell out of her daydreams of Eric, she slowly rose from her chair walking to the hall.

"Everything okay Hetty?" Her voice had a slight shake in it, she knew it was about him and with Hetty trying to figure out her mood was damn near impossible.

"Nell, it's about ," the pause that Hetty created between this sentence and the next caused Nell's body to be consumed by fear and anxiety. She look into the small woman's eyes, swallowing hard as she waited for one of the hundreds of conclusions this could have.

"He is awake, and he is asking for you."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Her heart pounded fast as she passed by the Beale family who had vacated the room after Eric's request. While most of them had a slightly annoyed face, His sister Addie and Mother gave her smiles. She blew out a shaky breath before she slid the door open to his room. Her hands shook and as she slowly made her way to his bedside, he was asleep again making Nell think it was all a dream and that he was in a coma still. This however, was proved to be wrong, as she sat on his bed he began to stir.

"Eric, its Nell" she said, tears welled up in her eyes as his sky blue eyes looked to her and that smile that made her heart melt grew on his face. It was silent for a moment was they stared at one another before Nell broke down and she collapsed into him. She cried hard, tears soaking his hospital gown as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Eric, I thought I lost you, please never leave me!"

"Nell, I'm right here, I'm okay, I'm not going anywhere," he said as he stroked her hair kissing her forehead as he clung to her right back, he never wanted to let her go. she lifted her head off his chest and looked him intently in the eyes.

"Eric Beale, I love you."

"I love you too Nell Jones!" he responded before pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
